Shimaruto Kaguya Academy Exam
Participants: Nobu Akimichi Shimaruto Kaguya Academy Exam NobuAkimichi: -I steadily walked into the forest area at the base of the mountainous region below Kumogakure. It was a common area now to perform the tests of the academy and assure that those individuals were actually prepared for the next stage of their career and a ninja. I really wasn’t supposed to be giving these exams, I had done it in my past many times over but I enjoyed staying involved and getting to know the community, rather than sitting in the background only for people to think I was doing nothing but signing papers. That sort of life was much to mundane for me, so here I was, awaiting yet another promising student to see what it was she wanted to accomplish here in Kumogakure. Standing in the flourishing moon light which cascaded the grounds after breaking through the canopies of the trees, I folded my arms into the sleeves of my brilliant white coat. On either side of the hem was the Kumogakure sigil stitched into the fabric, and on the shoulders was an abundance of a blonde or golden fur from the creatures which inhabited the mountain. Around my neck and covering my mouth and nose was a white scarf, and the Kage’s hat which rested on my head, matting down my dark red hair. If my cheeks could be seen, I’d have a distinct mark over them which were green tribal like sphere, which was a casual appearance of the Akimichi Clan. I was quite large in size, this due to the fact that I was keeping myself in a constant state of multi-size expansion. I had learned to not make it just simply make my abdomen expand, but my entire form so that I now stood easily seven feet tall, and well over three hundred pounds. I wore the flak of the shinobi’s, which was left open and exposed my abdomen and chest. I wore just regular shinobi pants underneath that, and shinobi sandals which were all black in color. Also I had on the Kage Bracers and belt, which were an additional amount of probably two hundred pounds. The only other thing which adorned my figure was Kabutowari, the Legendary blade said to break all defenses. It was an unusual weapon, a large axe and hammer which were conjoined by leather straps. My strength allowed me to use this weapon to it’s full potential, but none the less, It was also a way of weight training, it weighing around three hundred pounds itself, continuously straining my body and make me stronger.- ShimarutoKaguya: *As I entered the dark forest, I could feel the brittle, crisp breeze tickle my exposed skin on my stomach. My skin was covered in a clear coat of sweat from the anticipation of what was to be expected. My raven coloured hair cling to my shoulders and around my chest from the precipitation I was generating. I scanned the area with my eyes and slowly began to advance into the forest. My black, cargo shorts clung to thighs, and my shin high sandals did not make a sound as I took another anxious stop forward. A shadow began to appear before me, and I know that the image that was appearing in my sight was Nobu waiting for me to advance upon him. My muscles trembled and tensed as I slowly walked towards him. Approximately three metres away from Nobu, I seized to walk and came to complete stop. Again I felt the cold breeze blow against me, causing loose strands from my pony tale swish in the wind over my face. i swallowed hard, my eyes never leaving his. A small smile stretched across my lips as a wiggled my fingers in anticipation.** NobuAkimichi: -I noticed a figure moving closer to me as I smirked slightly behind the scarf which was wrapped around my neck. I spoke through it, my voice mumbled by the fabric, but I heightened my tone so that way it would carry to her ears and past the winds which followed.- Welcome, Shimaruto. I assume you’re well prepared and ready for your Academy Exam, so I will not procrastinate in the explaination. –Nodding slightly, I unfolded my arms from the linen of the sleeves and allowed them to dangle at my side.- It’s rather simple. I will be asking you to perform five things that a shinobi should know. Do them in the best of your ability. I want to see hand seals, chakra manipulation, the use of weapons, and a few other things. Now… -Reaching behind myself, I grasped a kunai and brought it in front of myself. Holding my index finger through the loop, I began to rotate it and allowed it to spin quickly in front of my palm. Snapping my hand forward, I grasped the hilt after removing my finger from the loop and it was suspended in mid air, before then bringing it across my body in almost a lightning like movement that would have been somewhat blurred to her. With the release, it would have been thrown to the feet of Shimaruto just a few inches in front of her and the tip breaking into the ground.- I’d like to see you throw that kunai… -I then raised an arm and pointed to a tree which was perhaps fifteen feet from her, and a crudely drawn target was painted on it.- At that target… This is your first test. ShimarutoKaguya: *I grunt at the man who stands in front of me. A surge of fury develops deep inside my core. I stretch out my arm and pick up the Kunai and observe the object. The metal felt cold against my skin, and had indentations from past usage. I knew, that because I had not been trained at all, I had absolutely no idea how to throw it and conclude with an accurate aim. My skin burnt from the fury that was becoming stronger within my body. Fury towards myself because I knew I wasn’t good enough, and I would make a fool of myself. From the little I could remember from what I was told, I slipped my left thumb into the circular hole that was at the top of the Kunai. And placed the blade of the Kunai between my fingers. I could feel the object in my fingers bite into my flesh. I slowly lifted my arm, and raised my elbow so that they were horizontal to my right shoulder and inline with my collar bone. I adjusted my fingers and sighed to myself- ‘I am going to fail’ I muttered to myself- I turned and faced the tree with the target on it and squinted one eye in an attempt to line the tip of the blade of the Kunai to the middle of my target. I moved my wrist slightly closer to my body, the tip of the blade almost touching my shoulder. I stood on a 90 degree angle from the tree. And with whatever LITTLE strength I possessed, I flung the Kunai out of my finger tips and used my wrist to flick from a habit. The Kunai landed directly underneath my target. I turned to look back at Nobu, who stood relaxed in the background. I curled my fingers into a fist and let out a long, angry and frustrated sigh** NobuAkimichi: -I was quite attentive when it came down to her first phase. I wanted to be sure that she understood exactly what she needed to do and how to do it. It was very important, in fact, what was most important as I told all students of mine what the basics do. They lay the foundation for their growth, and after that, they can only become better with the hard work and commitment they place into it. I noticed she had done just fine with the kunai while holding it, and actually didn’t see anything wrong when she was preparing to throw it. But her release seemed to be a little off, and maybe so other things. Not perfect, but no one was perfect at this age, and I surely wasn’t going to fail a phase just because she didn’t hit the perfect mark. But she showed that she understood the proper technique of holding and throwing, and it could be worked on later down the road with her sensei after passing. I smirked at her obvious frustration, and nodded my head.- You did good, you have passed the first part. We’ll move on to the next… Perform the Clone Technique. ShimarutoKaguya: *as the words slipped from Nobu’s lips that I had actually passed. An overwhelming feeling of excitement and relief flooded through my veins. I let out another loud, heavy sigh and straightened up my back. I turned around and faced Nobu, I stood with my feet shoulder width apart and raised my hands slowly. with my hands, I formed the hand ‘seals’ Ram, Snake and then Tiger, I then viciously spat out the words –“Clone Technique” – as the words left my lips, I felt another serge rush through my veins, it was the feeling of my chakra taking affect--- the cold breeze became stronger around me, and an orb like structure formed around my body--- a figure appeared beside me, looking almost identical to myself. I dropped my hands to my side dramatically and poked the figure beside me. My body was again covered in a clear lacker of my sweat, a bead of sweat slid down my temple. I then turned to Nobu and muttered –‘how was that?’--* NobuAkimichi: -As she had performed the technique and was destracted in her molding of chakra and examination of the technique I raised my own hands together and began to form my own hand seals to perform a jutsu which would be the next portion of the exam. I had moved relatively quickly so that way I could avoid her eyes from catching sight of the next phase which we had already began to formulate earlier today. It was something I remembered telling all the people back when I had ran the academy what was important to know while being a ninja, because things such as this could end a match without even a seconds notice. I only made three signs, to cast a rather basic genjutsu, but a fun one at that would have her mind twirling in confusion at what was happeneing in the world around. First I made the horse seal, followed by the dragon, then lastly the snake seal. After the completion of the seals, I inhaled a deep breath, then swallowing the air to pocket it in my belly for a moment to allow them to get near the end of her making the clone. Letting it reside there, I then erupted a loud, bellowing belch that echoed in the forest which she would have guessed came from eating the chips. Rather unusual behavior of the Raikage… Yes... But it was an effective little distraction. The belch came at the end of the hand seals, the end of her completion and was asking for approval, and was used to distract her with the sounds while I then attempted to force my own chakra into the students’ chakra network so that I would catch her under my control and put her under a false illusion. Had she been distracted by the belch, and been caught within my genjutsu, I would reconstruct the world in her eyes to look exactly the same, the sky being dark, the grass being a green brown disoriented color, a disturbing, chilly fog rolling around, the tree’s brown, with green leaves. I then decided to play with her mind with a rather... irresistable urge that would tempt any child to stay in whatever world they would be cast in. Suddenly, within only seconds of the genjutsu being cast, the sky has begun to grow somewhat cloudy, as if rain was upon them. But the odd thing is, instead of water beginning to drop from the sky, tanish colored, black dotted orbs about the size of baseballs began to decend upon him. These were none other then... Cookies...? Cookies were falling from the sky...! My voice had called out as the image of myself looked up to the sky that was in the students mind, along with my actual self beyond the genjutsu spoke out.- Cookie Downpour...! ShimarutoKaguya: *my vision suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a hazy illusion of cookies falling like rain the from the sky. My entire surroundings changed dramatically and i couldn’t help but feel this horrible feeling of nausea build in my stomach. The illusion was making me feel dizzy and nauseated. I plucked a cookie form the sky and nibbled on it, then pegged it at Nobu who was clearly enjoying himself.—“eat your own damn cookies”-- In an attempt to cut him off from the control of my mind. I shut off my chakra; my clone disappeared-- immediately, I enhanced the strength of my chakra—I was mentally and physically exhausted due to my complete concentration—I pushed harder for my chakra to come together, my skin was hot and sticky from my concentration—as the chakra within me began to build and build, I felt my strength grow. Through gritted teeth, I hissed –“Kai Release” – and I began to feel the nausea again—I suspected that that was an indication that I was close to intercepting Nobu’s illusion he had upon me. I felt a sudden heavy weight on my shoulders and stumbled forward as I finally broke out of Nobu’s illusion. I gave him a dry look, and dropped to the ground and laid in the cool grass. I took a deep breath and exhaled heavily and I muttered to Nobu –“never do that to me again. You bully”-- ** NobuAkimichi: -I snickered softly as I witnessed her ability to release herself from the genjutsu and nodded slightly.- Usually most children enjoy that Genjutsu. The thought of never ending cookies… I kind of wish I could be caught in that. Quite the fantasy. –Shaking my head now to throw the thoughts from my mind, I looked back over to her and nodded.- There you go. Second and third phase, you have now passed. Take a break if you wish…Only two more to go… -I rose a hand and pointed over to one of the tree’s a couple feet away from us.- As soon as you’re ready, I would like to see your ability to mold chakra to a specific part of your body. So let’s see you climb that tree without using your hands. Simple enough, hm? –After pointing away to the tree, I brought my hands back together inside of the sleeves of the robes and continued to wait for her to resume her test.- ShimarutoKaguya: *i sighed at him and laughed maronically --"oh please Nobu, i KNOW that climbing trees without using my hands is hard. it takes alot of practice to control and manage chakra to my feet to walk up... now get here and come sit next to me!"--- *** NobuAkimichi: -I quirked a brow curiously and pondered on her question to me. I didn't really understand it, but obviously she was tired and needed a short break, which I figured was fine. A few minutes of rest wouldn't hurt her, and it wasn't as if I was completely strict upon the test itself.- We've got a five minute break, then we need to resume and get this over with. I am a busy man, you know. Hehe.. - I snickered softly as the sarcasm of the words I spoke actually hid a definite meaning that I truely was busy. At the same time, I also enjoyed escaping away from my duties to assist the children and see how they were progressing. Letting my feet carry myself over towards her, I reached behind me to fetch out a small bag of chips before revealing them infront of me and taking a few chips to snack on during the wait. After getting a few out myself, my hand extended the bag towards her in an offer.- Would you like some? ShimarutoKaguya: *as his hand extended out towards me, i couldnt help but laugh. accepting his gesture and took a small handfull of chippies. as i lay in the grass, i held each chip individually above my face and dropped them into my mouth. i chewed slowly and watched Nobu and i said --"thanks"-- after i had finished consuming my ahndful of chips, i strained my muscles and propped myself up, leaning on my arms from behind, and hang my head backwards. i twisted my neck slowly to stretch the strained muscles and wiggled my toes. i looked back up to Nobu who was still eating his chips and gently kicked his leg as an indication that i had finished my rest. --"alright, lets get this over with old man,"-- i muttered as i began to get to my feet. as i stood up, i held out a hand to Nobu as gesture to help him up. i smirked at him cheekily** NobuAkimichi: -I watched her kick my leg with a quirked brow...' Did she just... Really kick me?' I thought to myself as I blinked in confusion. Had I any more pride, I might have taken that as a sign of disrespect. But then again, I was much too nice and knew that it was in a playful manner. If anything It was amusing, and I was glad to see that she didn't cower before me and think that I was some all mighty and scary person. I blinked agian in confusion as she held a hand towards me to help me up... Had she realized that I was probably more then quadruple her own weight since all the ttraining weight, Kabutowari, and my own larger stature was much greater then her own? I almost laughed and strained myself to hold it in as I reached behind me with one arm, while gathering my legs beneath me. Not to be rude, I took her arm for more of a balancing then to pull my weight as I pushed myself up with my opposite arm. I nodded in both thanks and acknowledgement of her being prepared for her next task, which was to climb the tree. Then the finalee, something I didn't really enjoy all too much, but it was something which had to be tested... I only hoped she was ready.- ShimarutoKaguya: *as i helped him up, my eyes boggled and i nearly lost balance. this guy was heavier then i expected... i dusted my hands on my pants as i said --"alright. any tips for me before i try to cimb up this tree?"-- i muttered. i looked at the big, fat tree and observed its obvious signs. the bark was thick, and was at least 70cm in witch.. and looked like it could have been thousands of metres tall! my jaw dropped open. --"i have to climb that!?!?!"-- i yelped. my palms began to sweat and i squinted my eyes with concentration** NobuAkimichi: -I simply nodded at her question with an amused smile behind the scarf which I raised back up after finishing my chips.- That's right, climb it as high as you possibly can. Just remember to concentrate your chakra, focus it to the bottom of your feet. You'll be fine as long as can keep control... That is what is most important. -I looked up the tree, and vaguely remembered doing my own academy test. This was actually the most difficult part for me, being over weight and extremely clumsy. I had to do it over and over before I could do it.- I know you can do it, Shimmy! You got it! -I attempted to give words of encouragement as she seemed to be somewhat skepital about the test, and only hoped that it helped.- ShimarutoKaguya: *i let out a long sigh, and took a few steps back. i dramatically shook my body to 'release' my tension and looked over to Nobu over my shoulder, giving him a cheeky grin i turned back to the tree and stepped forward, placing my hand on the tree i tapped it a few times with my knuckles. it was mahongony. i again stepped back and closed my eyes. in an attempt to focus my chakra on my feet, i took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh. as i did so, i manouvered my hands into a seal and focused my energy. i could feel the chakra begin to slowly build like before. i could feel the wind blow my hair as it whiped my face; ever so slowly, i could feel the chakra begin to make its way to my feet. i wiggled my toes. after what felt like ages, i felt as though i had enough chakra built up to make a first attempt. my eyes snapped open, and i charged at the tree, leaping off my left foot, i placed my right foot onto the tree and began to sprint up the tree. as i took my twelvth step, i felt my foot slightly sink into the tree and i was immediately thrown off balance. i rebounded off the tree and tucked my legs in, bouncing backwards i landed on the ground in a crouched position. i bit my bottom lip with frustration. i had figured that if i did not learn to equally balance my chakra, i wasnt going to be able to climb this tree. i made another attempt. this time getting only a step or two further. i again rebounded off the tree and landed in a crouched position. as i focused on the tree, i noticed that it was on a slight lean. i tilted my head to an angle and realised that with my momentum, i was running will full force trying to run straight up the tree, rather than run with the tree. ** NobuAkimichi: -While she was preparing herself for her second to last trial, I was preparing the last one with something that may perhaps scare her a bit. But by watching her movements, seeing how quickly she could move and her reaction time during the entire encounter of the exam, I had a confidence of how to time it. My hands lifted over my shoulders to grasp the handles of my legendary weapon, Kabutowari, helm splitter as many knew it as, and bringing it down to my side as she was about halfway up the tree. I took a few steps back, and gave myself the needed distance between us so that I may start the final phase. I waited until she had come in contact with the ground, and rose my voice, barely giving her any time after her landing before the next and final round of the test was to be started.- Good job, you passed that one... Now for your final phase! Body replace before Kabutowari takes your life! -As I ended my words, they hand a tinge of seriousness in them that would convince anyone that my intentions on killing the child might be absolute. But this was not the case, I carefuly timed my own speed to give her enough time to form the hand seals, and mold her chakra back as she needed. In about five seconds I had crossed the distance between us, and pulling my right arm which held the hammer above my head, I attempted to bring it down upon her skull in a blow which would surely cause a significant amount of damage of she didn't dodge it. but the full attaack took quiet a few seconds, giving her plenty of time to use the technique which I had specified. I didn't even use the grand force of my strength and speed, surely it would not be hard to strike the child down, but I don't think I could ever live with myself if I caused any harm purpously to someone of my village, especially a young girl.- ShimarutoKaguya: *as my feet hit the ground, i heard the words of Nobu --'Body Replace before the Kabutowari takes you life!'-- my eyes widened as a turned around to see Nobu charging at me. my immediate reaction was to cover myself. Body replacement, body replacement, body replacment, body replaceent!!! as i stood in my place watching Nobu charge at me, i began to sweat more and more. i wanted to panic but i knew that if i did, i would fail. and failing wasnt an option anymore. in an instant, a bought my hands in front of my face and issued the body replacment hand seals. Ram --> Boar --> Ox --> Dog --> Snake. i willed my chakra to come from its daze and assist me to survive. everyhting blurred, i leaped into the nearest, leapable tree branch and crouch on it. as i watched my clone/replacment clone stand in the same position as i had left it. as i watched Nobu's weapon come down on my replacment clone, i couldnt help my close my eyes tightly and cover them with my fingers. as i peeped through my fingers, i saw a small puff of smoke and the stump i had used in my body replacment, abliterated and splinted. i heard a defying crackle echo through the forest.** NobuAkimichi: -I watched as her form was enveloped into a cloud of smoke before it was replaced with a log and I struck down upon it with Kabutowari’s hammer. Instantly the log split and was demolished into small splinters which exploded in all directions. Despite not putting a lot of effort, the weight carried by the hammer along with my arm was enough to devastate many things which it touched. Smirking in pleasure that she had escaped the attack, I lifted myself up and sheathed Kabutowari behind me.- Congratulations, you’ve passed your exam. You are now officially a genin of Kumogakure, and will be placed on a team soon enough. Before that though, I plan on hosting a tournament for you and the rest of the genin to see whom will be come B, in the AB combination. B will be training specifically under me, so please do train hard and become as skilled and strong as possible. But for now, I feel it’s time for rest and relaxation. I’m sure you’re tired, so let us go ahead and head home, shall we? –With my final words I awaited for her to be prepared and so we could both set off back home, and she could brag about how she passed her exam to friends and family.- ShimarutoKaguya: *as i listened to his words. a chill ran down my spine. i had only just dodged his weapon. i felt a trickle of sweat run down my spine as a arched my back and stood up on the tree branch. in a single leap. i jumped down and landed in a crouch position on the ground. i immediately stood up, dusting myself off i positioned myself beside Nobu. remembering the force of his weapon, the words left my mouth befor ei could stop them, --"so when can i have my dagger back. and a kunai or Shuriken?""-- i peered up at him. ..... a sudden wave of sadness rushed through my body; my excitment would be forever bottled, due to having no friends or family. i was unsure if Nobu was aware that my mother was killed when i was four, and my father was a KIA ninja from many years ago. my step father, my cruel, women bashing step father, who i had murdered was no longer with me either. however, i did not allow Nobu see my emotions. immedieatley, i looked up and gave Nobu a small smile. my Sensei's we're really my only close-to family i had...... pushed the thought aside and nudged Nobu playfully --"old man"-- i muttered. Category:Kumogakure RP 207